1. Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to memory, and particularly, to methods of fabrication thereof.
2. Information
Flash memory devices may be characterized as a type of non-volatile memory. Improvements in non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory, may involve, for example, operating more quickly, providing more reliability, or having a greater memory location density. It is desirable to continue to improve various aspects of non-volatile memory performance.